Alpha Red
by Thecrasy
Summary: Beacon Hills. Population super-héroïque : 2. Deux fois mieux protégée ? Ça se pourrait, si les deux héros arrivaient à se supporter.


**Bonjour à vous mes petits loups :D Ceci est une récompense pour Orange Sanguine, car elle a gagné un jeu sur le groupe que je co-dirige sur Facebook (Si ça vous intéresse, cherchez « Sterek's Pack »). En cadeau, elle avait le droit de choisir un thème et d'imposer une phrase à caser. Elle a choisi les super-héros, et une réplique de RRRrrrr.**

 **Voici donc ce qui est sorti de mon imagination pour elle.**

 **Comme toujours, merci énormément à Bruniblondi pour la correction (tu sais que maintenant, mon correcteur orthographique me souligne ton pseudo quand je fais une faute de frappe?)**

 **Et bonne lecture à vous mes petits loups :)**

 **OoOoO**

Notre histoire se passe à Beacon Hills, Californie. Beacon Hills est une ville tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Quelques écoles, une zone commerciale, un poste de police, une banlieue, des voyous, et deux super-héros. Oui, vous avez bien lu, deux super-héros ! Beacon Hills avait la chance d'avoir en son sein deux anges gardiens. Les citoyens se sentaient donc deux fois plus en sécurité...

Ou pas.

Le problème avec Alpha et Red, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se saquer. Quand ils se croisaient, ils oubliaient tout autour d'eux et passaient leur temps à se chamailler. Ils avaient ainsi déjà laissé échapper quelques voleurs à la tire, un ou deux cambrioleurs et, une fois, un braqueur de banque. Trop occupés à se battre l'un contre l'autre sous des prétextes fallacieux comme _C'était à moi de décoincer le chat de madame Simmons_ ou bien _Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui court le plus vite, mais moi je suis plus fort_ , ils avaient perdu toute attention pour la mission qu'ils s'étaient fixés et le malfaiteur avait pu s'enfuir comme si de rien n'était avant l'arrivée de la police. Le shérif Stilinski désespérait. Deux super-héros dans la ville, et pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Pourtant, ils avaient du potentiel. Red était un petit gars efflanqué qui courait plus vite que la lumière, semblait adorer fourrer son nez partout et avait une répartie à toute épreuve. Alpha était un peu plus costaud, des sens sur-développés et une force accrue. S'ils arrivaient à coopérer, peu de chose pourraient les arrêter. Le mot-clé étant _si_.

John Stilinski soupira en voyant son fils Stiles entrer dans son bureau comme s'il était chez lui.

« Salut P'pa ! » Commença le jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans. « T'as quelque chose pour moi ? »

John se massa les tempes, priant pour arriver à finir cette conversation sans devoir cacher un corps.

« Je n'ai absolument rien pour toi, Stiles. D'abord parce que tu ne travailles pas pour la police, et que je n'ai pas le droit de te confier des détails sur des affaires en cours. Et surtout parce que la dernière fois que tu as fourré ton nez dans mes affaires, ça s'est mal fini. »

Stiles gloussa comme s'il se remémorait un bon souvenir.

« Rhooo tu vas pas râler pour ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Et puis ils ont rénové le magasin depuis ! »

Ha, non. Il y aurait un corps à cacher. John souffla doucement et ferma les yeux, souhaitant que ce petit fauteur de troubles qui lui servait de fils ait disparu de son bureau quand il les rouvrirait. Il souleva une paupière. Zut, pas de chance.

« De l'histoire ancienne. » Commença doucement le shérif. « Dois-je te rappeler combien ça a coûté ? Le magasin, c'était une chose. Mais tous les bijoux qu'il y avait dedans et qui ont été détruits ? Tu y as pensé ? Certainement pas, tu étais trop occupé à jouer à celui qui a la plus grosse avec Alpha ! »

« Mais... »

« Non, Stiles, je n'ai pas d'affaire pour toi. Alors maintenant, à moins que tu aies un sandwich au bacon et des frites dans ta poche, j'ai du travail. »

Stiles attendit quelques minutes, la moue boudeuse, que son père reprenne la conversation, mais voyant que John était déterminé à l'ignorer, il tourna les talons et sortit du bureau.

Les relations entre John et lui étaient tendues quand ils en venaient au sujet des super-héros. John avait du mal à accepter que son fils se mette régulièrement en danger sous le masque de Red. Quand ses pouvoirs s'étaient déclenchés à l'adolescence, Stiles avait été perdu. Il n'avait pas su quoi faire, comment gérer tout ça, et c'est son père qui l'avait aidé à ce moment-là. Puis, Stiles avait décidé d'utiliser ses dons pour combattre le mal et là, les choses s'étaient dégradées.

En toute honnêteté, Stiles pourrait faire son travail correctement s'il n'y avait pas Alpha. Cet homme était un véritable pète-sec avec un balai enfoncé dans le rectum, et il tapait vraiment, _vraiment_ sur les nerfs de Stiles. Il était tellement certain d'avoir raison, tellement moralisateur... Stiles ne supportait pas ça. Parfois, des choses avaient besoin d'être faites pour que les citoyens soient en sécurité. Parfois, la police et les moyens ordinaires ne suffisaient pas. Stiles n'avait pas peur de se salir un peu les mains, au contraire d'Alpha qui ne jurait que par les lois et les règles.

Quel enfoiré !

Stiles s'apprêtait à sortir du commissariat quand il vit qui était à l'accueil. Il tourna les talons et s'avachit sur le comptoir en gémissant.

« Dereeeeeeeeeeek... »

L'adjoint du shérif releva la tête et sourit en voyant son meilleur ami.

« Bonjour, Stiles. Tu en fais une tête ! »

Stiles soupira. « Je suis venu voir mon père. »

Derek fit une grimace compatissante. « Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? »

« Toujours sur le même sujet. Red et Alpha. Je comprends pas pourquoi la police ne demande pas officiellement l'aide des super-héros. Ils sont là, autant s'en servir, non ? Un partenariat ne ferait de mal à personne. Ils interviennent toujours, de toute manière. Autant que ce soit avec des infos fournies par une source fiable, ça irait plus vite. Comme ça, ils ne seraient pas obligés de faire, heu, ce qu'ils font, quoi que ce soit, et tout le monde serait gagnant. Mais papa ne veut pas, il dit que ce n'est pas... »

« … Le boulot des super-héros. » Termina Derek en même temps que lui, comme s'ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation mille fois. Ce qui était le cas. « Il faut que tu comprennes aussi le point de vue de ton père. » Continua le policier. « S'il accepte l'aide de Red et Alpha de manière officielle, ça sera le chaos. Qu'est-ce qui empêchera d'autres personnes de se mêler des affaires de la police ? Qu'est-ce qui peut justifier que ton père fasse une exception pour eux, mais pas pour d'autres ? Les super-pouvoirs ? Dans ce cas, il serait obligé d'accepter de collaborer avec tous ceux qui se prétendent médiums, voyants, et autres dérivés. C'est le chef de la police, Stiles. Il se doit de montrer l'exemple et d'être irréprochable. Il est limité dans ce qu'il peut faire. »

« Il n'en fait pas assez. » Contra Stiles de manière boudeuse.

« Il en fait déjà beaucoup, au contraire. » Répondit Derek en se rapprochant de Stiles. « Il n'essaie pas de les arrêter. Il pourrait, tu sais. C'est son droit, c'est même son devoir. Les justiciers, c'est hors-la-loi. En décidant de fermer les yeux sur leurs activités, il risque déjà beaucoup. »

Stiles acquiesça et changea de sujet. Il ne voulait pas se disputer _aussi_ avec Derek, une embrouille par jour suffisait. Stiles et Derek se disputaient rarement, mais le plus jeune détestait ça avec passion.

Les deux amis papotèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Stiles ne se décide à rentrer chez lui, il était déjà tard. Une fois à la maison, il se dirigea vers le placard de sa chambre et fouilla tout au fond. Il en ressortit un pantalon rouge foncé, un pull rouge vif à capuche, un masque et des baskets rouges. Il posa tout ceci sur le lit, lissant les plis, avant de retourner dans son placard. Victorieux, il brandit une radio de police qu'il avait subtilisée au commissariat il y a quelque temps déjà et la mit en route.

Une soirée de veille l'attendait.

 **OoO**

Derek enfila son costume et grimpa sur le toit de son immeuble. Fermant les yeux, il respira l'air de la nuit avant de se transformer. Il sentit son nez s'allonger et s'aplatir pour lui permettre de mieux sentir, son front s'avança, ses yeux changèrent pour lui permettre de voir dans le noir, prenant une teinte rougeâtre. Il sentit une queue lui pousser dans le dos, lui permettant un meilleur équilibre. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent, rendant son ouïe plus accrue.

Satisfait, il s'engagea dans la nuit. Si on lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt qu'il deviendrait un jour un super-héros, il aurait ri au nez de la personne. C'était avant d'atteindre la fin de la puberté, quand ses pouvoirs commencèrent à se manifester. Les premiers mois, cela avait été très difficile, il avait tendance à se transformer à tout moment, et cacher ça avait été l'enfer. Sa famille avait été très importante à ce moment de sa vie, elle l'avait aidé et supporté.

C'était en hommage aux membres de sa famille décédés dans l'incendie criminel de leur maison qu'il avait décidé de devenir policier, et d'utiliser ses dons pour éviter que la tragédie qu'il avait vécue n'arrive à d'autres.

Un cri dans une ruelle à quelques dizaines de mètres le sortit de ses pensées. Posant les mains au sol, il courut à quatre pattes sur les toits, sautant au-dessus du vide. Ses sœurs s'étaient énormément moquées de lui, trouvant cette manière de se déplacer tout à fait ridicule. Il était relativement d'accord avec elles, mais ça lui permettait de gagner plus de vitesse, utilisant les muscles de ses bras ET de ses jambes pour se déplacer beaucoup plus rapidement.

Arrivé au bord du toit, il regarda en bas dans la ruelle. Une femme se tenait contre le mur, serrant son sac à main contre son cœur. Presque collé à elle, un homme tenait un couteau et la menaçait avec son arme.

Un grondement sortit de la poitrine d'Alpha et, d'un bond, il se laissa tomber au sol. Il s'approcha doucement dans le dos de l'homme, prêt à l'arrêter. Bien campé sur ses quatre membres, il se prépara à attaquer quand un souffle de vent vit voler ses cheveux.

Il soupira.

Oh non.

Red.

« Bah alors mon pote ! T'es si nul que ça en drague, que t'arrive pas à te trouver quelqu'un de manière normale ? »

Derek roula les yeux. Red n'était là que depuis quelques secondes et il avait déjà envie de le faire taire. Avec sa bou... Ses poings.

Non, il n'avait pas du tout un béguin pour son homologue super-héroïque. Si son sang chauffait dans ses veines à chacune de leurs rencontres, c'était sous l'agacement, tout simplement. Red avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gongs en une phrase bien tournée.

L'homme se retourna d'un coup aux paroles du super-héros.

« Je suis pas ton pote, connard. »

Red se contenta de ricaner.

« On est d'accord là-dessus. J'ai bien meilleur goût en matière d'amis. Les miens ne ressentent pas le besoin d'agresser des jeunes femmes pour se sentir pousser une paire. »

Le malfrat grogna et fit voler son bras, poignardant ainsi Red. Enfin, il essaya. Plus rapide que l'éclair, Red se décala, évitant ainsi largement l'agression. Plusieurs fois, l'homme tenta de blesser le super-héros. À chaque fois, Red évitait en ricanant, énervant ainsi de plus en plus son vis-à-vis.

« Tu vas voir enfoiré, quand je vais te choper, je vais te faire la peau. Tu vas crever en pleurant ta mère. »

Red fit mine de bâiller, une main sur la bouche.

« Tu ne m'attraperas pas. Je cours vite, tu sais. »

Dans l'ombre, Alpha retint un sourire. Il se déplaça lentement, attirant l'attention de la femme. Il la rejoignit, lui prit le bras pour la guider hors de la ruelle. Quand il l'eut menée au poste de police, il revint voir ce que faisait Red. Celui-ci jouait toujours avec l'homme, se riant de lui. Finalement, il l'assomma.

Puis il s'avança vers Derek, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et tapota son pectoral, laissant l'empreinte de sa main avec de la boue sur le T-shirt blanc.

« Salut Alph' ! Tu tombes bien, j'allais castrer ce gentilhomme. Un petit coup de griffe et on n'en parle plus, t'es opé ? »

Oh seigneur. Quelle idée était encore passée par la tête de Red ?

« Je laisse mes griffes là où elles sont. » Répondit Derek en se dégageant. « Nous n'allons pas castrer ce monsieur, mais l'escorter au commissariat. J'y ai emmené la jeune femme, il aura la punition qu'il mérite. »

« Bah ce qu'il mérite, c'est qu'on lui arrache les burnes et qu'on lui fasse manger. C'est horriblement lâche de s'attaquer à une femme comme ça. Tu peux être sûr qu'avec mon plan, il recommencera plus. »

« Certes. Mais nous ne sommes pas des bourreaux. Notre travail n'est pas de venger et de punir. Notre travail est d'aider la justice, en emmenant les malfaiteurs aux forces de l'ordre. »

« T'es vraiment pas marrant, quand même. Il te fait pas trop mal, ton balai ? Faudrait penser à le retirer de temps en temps quand même. »

« Grandis un peu, Red. Tu n'es plus un gamin. »

« Tu sais, c'est marrant quand même. » Répliqua l'homme en rouge. « Au début, je t'aimais pas beaucoup. Mais là, plus le temps passe, et moins je peux te saquer. »

Derek se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Il s'empara de l'homme, le jetant sur son épaule comme un sac à patates, et s'éloigna. Dans son dos, il entendit Red souffler avant qu'un courant d'air ne lui indique qu'il était parti.

 **OoO**

Le lendemain Stiles dansa d'un pied sur l'autre devant la porte du loft de Derek. Il n'était pas très fier de la situation, surtout considérant ses super-pouvoirs. Mais Jackson lui était tombé dessus sans qu'il s'y attende, et utiliser sa vitesse était hors de question sous peine d'exposer son secret.

Cela n'avait pas plu à la brute que Stiles invite Lydia à déjeuner et il était venu réclamer des comptes. Sans se soucier du fait que Lydia et Stiles étaient de bons amis et qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble régulièrement. Ni du fait que Stiles soit plus qu'un peu gay, ou que son béguin pour Derek soit aussi gros que l'ego de Jackson.

Tout ce dont Jackson s'était rappelé, c'est que Stiles était amoureux de Lydia il y a dix ans, et que la jeune femme voulait faire une pause dans leur relation.

Il avait donc décidé que ses poings voulaient avoir une relation avec le visage de Stiles. D'où l'œil au beurre noir, la pommette enflée et la lèvre explosée. Derek habitait plus près de l'université que Stiles, et c'est pour ça que le jeune homme se retrouvait devant sa porte. Ça, et il avait besoin de réconfort. Il avait besoin de son meilleur ami.

Il frappa et attendit. Puis attendit encore. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand un bruit retentit dans l'appartement, la porte s'ouvrit et Derek apparut dans l'embrasure. Légèrement essoufflé, et le T-shirt mis à l'envers.

Stiles rougit légèrement et recula d'un pas. Il ne pouvait pas gérer l'image d'un Derek à l'air débauché comme ça.

« Hum, désolé, je voulais pas te déranger en plein... Temps personnel, je repasse plus tard. »

Mais Derek le retint par le bras et leva la main comme pour toucher ses ecchymoses, renonçant au dernier moment.

« Qui ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules.

« C'est pas important. Je m'en occupe moi-même. Je voulais juste savoir si je peux prendre une douche et me changer ? J'ai pas envie de traverser toute la ville dans cet état. »

« Bien sûr » répondit immédiatement Derek. « Tu sais où sont les affaires. »

Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil et s'avança plus en avant dans l'appartement, se montrant à l'aise comme s'il était chez lui. Ce qui était presque le cas. Vu le temps qu'il passait à squatter chez Derek, il habitait pratiquement ici. Il avait même un coin dans l'armoire de Derek avec les affaires qu'il oubliait au fil du temps.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, se doucha rapidement puis se dirigea en serviette vers la chambre de Derek. Sifflotant, il fouilla dans le placard, cherchant son T-shirt X-Men qu'il avait laissé la dernière fois, quand un vêtement attira son attention. Il était blanc, ce qui n'était pas du tout la couleur de Derek. Ni la sienne, d'ailleurs.

Tirant sur le coin du tissu, il sortit le vêtement, le dépliant devant lui. Avant de se figer.

Le T-shirt blanc avait une marque sur le devant.

Une marque de boue. En forme de main.

 **OoO**

Derek jura en sentant l'odeur de Stiles dans le hall de son appartement et entendit un coup sur sa porte. Il était encore en tenue d'Alpha, il ne pouvait pas se faire griller de manière aussi idiote ! Heureusement qu'il n'habitait qu'au second étage. Il joua les acrobates en escaladant le mur extérieur et passa par la fenêtre de sa chambre, qu'il avait laissée ouverte en partant. Il était en train de se changer quand un nouveau coup retenti. Il mit son T-shirt rapidement et rangea sa tenue Alpha-esque au fond de son armoire avant de se dépêcher d'aller ouvrir.

Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut absolument pas et il sentit une vague de colère et de besoin de venger et protéger son ami. Il avait le visage tuméfié, et il sentait la gêne et la douleur.

Il gronda, demandant qui était responsable. Quelqu'un allait devoir payer.

S'il avait un béguin pour Red, Derek avait des sentiments très forts pour Stiles. Il serait prêt à tout pour lui. Aller effrayer ou casser la figure de la personne responsable des blessures de Stiles était pour lui la moindre des choses à faire. Avant de revenir ici pour soigner, câliner et réconforter le jeune homme, bien sûr.

Mais Stiles refusa de dire qui avait fait ça, expliquant qu'il s'en occuperait lui-même. Bien que Derek ait toute confiance en Stiles pour ça, il repéra quand même discrètement l'odeur inconnue sur Stiles, la mémorisant pour un emploi futur.

Il laissa le jeune homme se doucher tranquillement et alla préparer un en-cas pour après. La porte de la salle de bains se rouvrit bientôt, apportant avec lui l'odeur du jeune homme. Distraitement, Derek suivit les bruits de Stiles se préparant, comme il l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois. La routine le calmait et l'apaisait.

Une soudaine accélération de son rythme cardiaque lui fit relever la tête.

Stiles débarqua dans le salon, tenant son T-shirt blanc de super-héros, l'air furieux.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ça ? » Dit le jeune homme d'une voix froide.

Derek haussa un sourcil, essayant la carte de l'innocence. Mais voir Stiles tout mouillé, furieux, ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

« C'est un T-shirt. Blanc. Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre. »

Stiles déplia le tissu, montrant la marque boueuse que Derek n'avait pas encore eu le temps de laver.

« Oui mais cette trace, c'est celle que Red a faite ! Tu es Alpha ! Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ! Je croyais qu'on se disait tout, qu'on était meilleurs amis du monde. Et pourtant, tu me caches ça, le secret le plus important de ta vie. Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi ? Pourtant, je te raconte tout ! Même quand c'est humiliant pour moi, ou quand je me ridiculise, je t'ai même raconté ma première fois, et c'était pas glorieux. Je te dis tout. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ça, tu pensais quoi ? Tu avais peur que je te voie plus pareil ? Que je te juge ? Tu es mon meilleur ami, rien de ce que tu fais ne me fera m'éloigner de toi. Enfin, sauf si tu me dis que tu es amoureux de Harris. Là, je te jugerai. Super fort, mais bon, je resterai quand même. »

Stiles s'interrompit une seconde. « Oh mon dieu, tu n'es pas amoureux de Harris, hein ? J'ai pas tapé juste sans m'en rendre compte ? Non, non, pas deux révélations comme ça dans la soirée, je pourrai pas encaisser. Je peux te pardonner de pas m'avoir dit que tu étais Alpha, mais si tu m'avoues que tu as encore en plus une liaison secrète avec Harris, je ne sais pas si mon cœur pourra y résister. Qui tu veux, mais pas lui ! Tu as meilleur goût que ça, hein ? Hein ? »

Derek allait commencer à s'expliquer et se justifier quand il s'interrompit. Quelque chose clochait, Derek pouvait le dire. Comment Stiles avait pu savoir son identité secrète rien qu'avec ce T-shirt ? À moins que...

« Stiles... Comment tu sais que c'est Red qui m'a fait cette marque ? Il n'y avait que lui, moi, et le criminel. Et tu n'étais pas le criminel. »

Stiles s'immobilisa, la bouche ouverte. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, semblant se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche percé.

« Je... hum... Ilestpossiblequejetecachedeschosesmoiaussimaisjevaistelesdiretuvoisenfaitjesuisrednemedétestepas ? »

Derek haussa un sourcil. Après la tirade que venait de lui faire Stiles, il osait lui cacher quelque chose comme ça ? C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, là !

« Tu veux bien répéter s'il te plaît ? Je ne suis pas certain de bien avoir entendu. J'ai cru comprendre que tu es... Red ? »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Derek fut envahi par l'odeur de l'anxiété et du malaise. Il eut envie de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras pour lui assurer que tout allait bien, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais Stiles méritait de mariner encore un peu.

« Donc tu me reproches de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'avais une identité secrète. Tout en gardant toi-même une identité secrète. Que tu ne m'as bien sûr jamais révélé. » Il croisa les bras. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a un léger problème dans cette situation ? »

Stiles bafouilla encore quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

« D'accord, d'accord. C'est vrai, c'était pas cool du tout de ma part. Tu es Alpha, je suis Red. On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Derek y réfléchit. Ça changeait beaucoup de choses, en effet. Il découvrait tout un nouveau côté de Stiles. Il le découvrait encore plus courageux, intrépide et brave que ce qu'il pensait déjà avant. Et ça voulait aussi dire que son béguin pour Red était en fait un béguin pour Stiles, pour lequel il avait déjà des sentiments.

Il soupira et s'assit dans le canapé avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas, Stiles. Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup quand je suis Alpha. »

« Tu plaisantes ! » S'exclama le plus jeune. « C'est pour cacher le crush gros comme une maison que j'ai pour lui. Pour vous deux. Pour toi. Haaa, ça m'embrouille. »

Derek releva la tête en souriant. « Le béguin que tu as pour moi ? »

Stiles soupira. « Bien sûr. Tu as des sens sur-développés, non ? Tu ne peux pas le sentir ? »

Il ricana légèrement. « Je ne sais pas, Stiles. Tu sens toujours le désir et l'excitation, comment suis-je sensé savoir que c'est pour moi ? »

« Eh bien... Tu le sais, voilà ! Et maintenant, je vais aller me rhabiller, rentrer chez moi et me cacher sous ma couette parce que j'étais pas censé avouer ça ! »

« C'est sûr que c'est gênant pour toi. » Répondit Derek. Stiles grogna. « Enfin... Ça serait gênant pour toi si tes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, je veux dire. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu m'aimes bien, c'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes bien, bien ou tu m'aimes bien... _bien_ ? Je préfère être sûr de pas mal interpréter la situation, là. »

« Oh mon dieu Stiles, tu as quel âge ? Oui, je t'aime bien _bien_. Il faut que je te fasse un dessin ? »

Stiles eut une moue boudeuse. « Hé ! On se moque pas, mon grand. Tu sais combien de fois j'ai cru que des gens m'aimaient bien alors qu'en fait, pas du tout ? Je préfère être sûr, d'accord ! Parce que tu sais, je t'aime vraiment bien, et t'es mon meilleur ami, alors si je rends les choses gênantes entre nous, je me le pardonnerai jamais, parce que sinon je sais pas qui je viendrais embêter au travail, je sais pas qui me prêterait ses fringues, ou me ferait un super sandwich jambon/nutella, ou qui accepterait de supporter tous mes monologues et mes appels à deux heures du mat' et mes - »

Stiles ne put finir sa phrase. En effet Derek avait décidé de couper court à ce monologue en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son meilleur ami, le réduisant ainsi efficacement au silence.

Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes, et Stiles eut un sourire éblouissant.

« Hey, mais du coup, je suis un couple maintenant ! Un couple de super-héros. Il nous faut un nom. Les X-Men ont un nom, les Avengers ont un nom. Même les Power Rangers ont un nom. On doit avoir un nom. Code Red ? Alpha Co ? Deux Pour le prix d'Un ? Ça fait DPPU ! Ou alors - »

Encore une fois, Derek coupa Stiles avec un baiser. Encore une fois, ce fut efficace.

 **OoO**

« Et tu penses quoi d'Alpha Red ? »

Derek grogna.

 **~ FIN~**


End file.
